Swirling Shades of Blue
by nanetys
Summary: Edward é minha doença. E você, Jacob, é a cura. Mas eu não te mereço. .:Jake & Bella:. .:ficlet:. .:presente de amigo secreto para Nina Point du Lac:.


_**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo não me pertence. Se me pertencesse... Eu seria rica D:_

**Nota: **Presente de amigo secreto para Nina Point du Lac.

**

* * *

**

Swirling shades of blue

_-_

_Às vezes eu sou uma egoísta falsa  
Você sempre foi um amigo de verdade  
E eu não te mereço  
Porque eu não estou lá para você  
Oh, eu gostaria de estar_

_(_There For You_ – FlyLeaf)_

_-_

Você consegue ouvir, Jake? As gotas batem na janela de meu quarto, ritmicamente. Você as ouve? Talvez ouça – tenho certeza de que sim. E talvez – só _talvez_ – você esteja pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Em como seria bom se estivéssemos abraçados, ouvindo a chuva cair, enquanto nos divertíamos assistindo um filme de terror e você me aqueceria, não só com seu corpo, mas também com chocolate quente que eu faria e pipoca – que você deixaria queimar.

Ao invés disso, estou deitada na minha cama, ouvindo Edward sussurrar juras de amor ao pé do meu ouvido, enrolada em meu cobertor, sem que ele encoste em mim. E eu não tenho vontade de tomar chocolate quente nem comer pipoca nem assistir nenhum fime, porque sei que faria tudo isso sozinha – ele não gostaria de assistir filmes "bobos", e nem precisa de comida, e nem conseguiria me aquecer com um abraço.

É nesses momentos que eu entendo que, _talvez_, o melhor para mim não fosse o extraordinário, e sim o _simples_.

Sim, porque você, Jake, nunca me fez mal. Quando você vira as costas e parte, eu não fico desesperada e angustiada ou morrendo de saudades. Afinal de contas, ninguém sente falta do Sol durante a noite porque sabe que ele vai voltar na manhã seguinte – o Sol sempre volta. _Você_ sempre volta. Mas Edward me deixa ansiosa, Jake. Me faz mal vê-lo partir. Ele me faz mal, Jacob, mas eu o amo. E eu te amo também, Jacob.

E eu os amo igual. Mas há uma diferença, Jacob, uma diferença enorme. Eu já machuquei Edward, assim como ele já me feriu – você sabe, Jake, porque sempre esteve lá comigo. Mas eu te feri, também, Jacob. Eu te fiz sofrer, e você nunca me fez mal. Você me fez chorar uma única vez, mas soube se retratar antes que a ferida se abrisse de verdade. Você nunca deixou cicatrizes no meu coração, Jacob, mas toda vez que Edward sai para caçar eu sinto a ferida que ele deixou em meu peito; assim como ele sente a ferida que deixei no peito dele sempre que me vê rindo com você.

E é por isso, Jacob. Não é por ele ser mais bonito, rico e inteligente nem nada disso. Não é porque ele é capaz de fazer tudo. Não. Quem quer isso, Jake? É porque nós dois – eu e ele – estamos _quites_, Jacob. Eu não devo nada a ele.

Mas devo _tudo_ a você. E eu não posso ficar com você enquanto souber que tudo que sempre fiz foi te machucar. Não, você merece mais, Jake.

Porque Edward é minha droga. E você é a cura, Jacob. Mas eu não te mereço. E é por isso que não deixo você me aquecer e me fazer sorrir e me fazer sentir leve – é porque eu só mereço um abraço gelado que não consola e me faz ansiosa.

Mas eu te amo, Jacob. E o que eu sinto por você é muito diferente do que eu sinto por Edward. O que eu sinto por ele é obsessão. O que eu sinto por você, Jacob, é amor. Amor _verdadeiro_.

* * *

**N/A** Pequena e bobinha. E eu _juro_ que tentei não aloprar muito a Bella e o Edward, mas sabe como é, os instintos falam mais alto D:

Enfim, a Miko Nina Chan tinha pedido Emmet/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice ou Jake/Bella. E, bom, devo admitir que desde o começo sou total Team Jacob, porque a relação dele com a Bella é um quadrizilhão de vezes mais saudável do que a relação da sonsinha com o Eddy "Fada Brilhante" Cullen (créditos ao 'Nerds somos nozes'). E, bom, sei lá.

**Nina Point Du Lac **- espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha gostado, de verdade. Fiquei muito feliz de ter tirado você, e se pudesse faria algo melhor. Juro que na próxima eu te dou um presente melhor do que uma ficlet tão sem-sal. Mas eu tentei, e é isso que importa, neah? D:

Enfim, um Bom Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo - porque dificilmente eu vou postar algo mais até o fim do mês. Enfim.

**_Reviews? :3_**


End file.
